1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a spectacle frame, and more particularly to a magnetic shelter frame for supporting auxiliary lenses, such as sunglasses, wherein the magnetic shelter frame is adapted for detachably mounting on a primary spectacle frame by means of a magnetic attraction and an interlocking engagement.
2. Description of Related Arts
An auxiliary shelter frame is widely used today for mounting on a primary spectacle frame, especially an auxiliary shelter frame with magnetic attachment is even commonly used in recent market. The advantage of the magnetic shelter frame is that when the shelter frame is placed in front of the primary spectacle frame, due to the magnetic attraction, the shelter frame will be automatically guided and attracted by the primary spectacle frame having magnets embedded thereon, so as to securely mount the shelter frame in front of the primary spectacle frame. Thus, the wearer can easily use one hand to attach or detach the shelter frame during exercising or driving.
However, the conventional shelter frame may have drawbacks in practical use. Since the primary spectacle frame comprises magnets embedded thereon, which will increase the weight of the primary spectacle frame, such that the wearer may feel uncomfortable because of the additional weight of the primary spectacle frame even though the shelter frame is detached therefrom. Moreover, it is known that the magnets produce magnetic field which may affect the blood circulation of a human being. When the wearer always wear the primary spectacle frame having the magnets embedded thereon, the magnetic field produced by those magnets may cause eye infection or even serious headache for the wear. Thus, the magnets embedded on the primary spectacle frame may not only adversely affect the entire ornamental appearance of the primary spectacle frame but also limit the designers to create and design new style of the frames in the fashion market.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic shelter frame for spectacle frame which comprises a pair of frame lockers for interlocking two lenses in position, wherein the frame lockers are made of soft-magnetic metal having magnetic attraction ability such that no magnet is needed to embed on the primary spectacle frame. In other words, the primary spectacle frame does not require to alter the original structural design.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic shelter frame for spectacle frame, wherein the magnetic shelter frame can be precisely and easily attached on a primary spectacle frame by magnetic attraction. Moreover, the shelter frame is arranged to interlock with the primary spectacle frame so that the shelter frame is securely mounted on the primary spectacle frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic shelter frame for spectacle frame, wherein the arms of the magnetic frame not only is magnetically attracted to the two frame lockers of the primary spectacle frame, but also is arranged to engage with the two frame lockers of the primary spectacle frame, so as to prevent up and down movement or sideward movement of the magnetic shelter frame with respect to the primary spectacle frame once the magnetic shelter frame is mounted in position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic shelter frame for spectacle frame, wherein even though the magnetic shelter frame is magnetically attracted and engaged with the primary spectacle frame, the wearer still may merely use one hand to attach or detach the shelter frame during exercising or driving.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic shelter frame for spectacle frame, wherein no magnet is needed to embed on the primary spectacle frame so as to further reduce the weight of the primary spectacle frame. Furthermore, the ornamental appearance of the primary spectacle frame can be maintained wherein the primary spectacle frame is exactly identical to a common spectacle frame even though the magnetic shelter frame is removed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic shelter frame for spectacle frame wherein the primary spectacle frame does not require to alter its original structural design, so as to minimize the manufacturing cost of the primary spectacle frame incorporating with the magnetic shelter frame.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a magnetic shelter frame adapted for detachably mounting in front of a primary spectacle frame which comprises a frame body having a pair of lens rims for mounting a pair of lenses in position wherein each lens rim comprises a frame locker for securely locking up the lens within the respective lens rim. The frame body comprises a primary bridge connected between the two lenses and two side extensions provided at two outer sides of the lenses respectively each having a hinge portion rearwardly extended therefrom for pivotally coupling a temple.
The shelter frame for supporting two auxiliary lenses comprises a bridge extended between the two auxiliary lenses, two side interlocking means provided at two sides of the auxiliary lenses respectively for interlocking with the two frame lockers of the frame body of the primary spectacle frame so as to securely mount the shelter frame in front of the primary spectacle frame.
Each of the interlocking means comprises a supporting arm rearwardly extended from the shelter frame, and a magnetic seat which comprises a magnet housing downwardly connected from the supporting arm for magnetically attracting from behind the frame body and engaging with the respective frame locker, so as to mount the shelter frame in front of primary spectacle frame.
In order to mount the shelter frame in front of the frame body of the primary spectacle frame, simply put the shelter frame in front of the primary spectacle frame and drop it down. Due to the magnetic attraction, the two magnetic seats of the shelter frame are magnetically attracted from behind to engage with the two frame lockers of the frame body of the primary spectacle frame respectively. Thus, the two interlocking means of the shelter frame are respectively interlocked with the frame body of the primary spectacle frame. So, the present invention provides not only the magnetic attraction but also the interlocking engagement for securely mounting the shelter on the primary spectacle frame.